You Wanna Bathe With Soap? (Revised)
by SeraphHT
Summary: A revised version of 'You Wanna Bathe With Soap', now with the sex scene included. (One-shot, SLASH, SMUT)


**A/N: **_This remake was intended to make up for the silly and childish orginal version of the draft. It was quite embarrassing when I went through my earlier one-shots a few days ago, so I fixed it up and added the sex scene this time. Besides, I felt like writing some smut._

_You don't like slash, then you most definitely don't like smut, especially when it involves two men._

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped into his chambers at the base, John Price released a long, exhausted sigh and settled gently on the bed. The captain had just returned from a backbreaking and near-to-impossible mission, and, surprisingly, would have been killed if it weren't for Roach. The sergeant's complete personality change from mischievious to professional during missions rather surprised Price just as much as when he first met Soap.<p>

Price took off his boonie hat and held it in his hands, staring at it for a few moments, before looking up at the ceiling. His limbs were sore from constant, rough movement dodging enemy attacks.

Despite feeling hungry, he knew entering the canteen would be a bad idea, especially with the loud conversations and the high possibility of a food fight starting out at any moment. He remembered the last time he was caught in one of those battles, which was ignited by an argument between Meat and Royce, and how he barely made it out of the cafeteria.

He pondered for a few more minutes, and it was then the subconscious mind decided it was the best time for a bath.

Grabbing a towel and stripping down to slacks and a plain shirt, he made his way to the showers. Price knew for a fact that the showers were always empty, so he had no problem going there. Sometimes he wondered whether the members of the task force bathe or not.

After a few minutes, he entered the showers, where there were no stalls and everything was nearly bare. The walls were painted a light-azure, blending nicely with the pristine and unbroken porcelain-tiled floors. A conjoining room left of the showers led to a small, square chamber, where the floors were carpeted and mirrors presented themselves at one side, complete with a few counters and bars to hang clothes.

Naturally, the air was damp and cool, and the atmosphere was deadly quiet. Price took a walk around the showers, just to make sure he was the only soul there, and having satisfied himself, entered the conjoining room and stripped off his clothes. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he picked out a shower and hung his towel at the metal bar nearby.

He stood underneath the shower, twisting the tap. The warm water contradicted the cool atmosphere, raining down on him pleasantly. He guided the water with his fingers, running them smoothly through his grayish-brown hair and beard, craning his neck to the side so the water could easily run down his body, rubbing his ears and wiping his face just to freshen up.

Besides that, he enjoyed the sound of the water. It reminded him of a steady-flowing stream. The heat which accompanied his shower was just as soothing as well, and it reduced his stress level to a certain extent, causing his shoulders to loosen up and making him close his eyes. Price looked upwards and allowed the gentle water to hit his face, humming slightly in the process.

Suddenly, the door creaked, signifying the arrival of another person. His eyes flew open and threw a quick, sharp glance to the door, forcibly brought out of his relaxed state at the interruption.

"Strange, this is the first time in a long time that anybody's used the showers."

That Scottish accent was all too familiar to Price.

"I wonder if any of your men even understand the meaning of hygiene," Price replied, subconsciously noticing the fogginess mentioned by the younger captain. Since his eyes were closed throughout the duration of his shower, Price didn't notice the mist that originated from the presence of warm water, which spread like a thick miasma around the showers.

"Oh, it's you, Price," Soap laughed softly. "Ah well, no surprises there. True, though—I also wonder whether Roach and the others clean themselves up. It's quite disturbing, actually, to pass by the showers numerous times a day, everyday, and never hear any water running."

Price studied Soap, who entered the room and closed the stained-glass door behind him. He had a white towel over his shoulder, wearing a T-shirt and dark pants. He didn't even glance in Price's direction as he headed for the conjoining room, where he was probably going to strip off and get ready to bathe.

The older man looked away as Soap disappeared into the other room, returning his gaze back to the tap in front of him. It was rather unsettling to know he was sharing the showers—not that he's never done it before. Only thing was, of all people in the base, this person just had to be Soap. Pushing the discomfort to the back of his head, Price closed his eyes and immersed himself in the refreshing feeling of water against his skin.

A few minutes later, another shower turned on, causing the sound of running water to double. Glancing over his shoulder, he found that Soap conveniently decided to take his bathe directly behind him (of all the places he could possibly choose), and was facing the opposite wall, which meant his back was facing Price.

He studied Soap from behind. Price noted the broad, square shoulders which connected to a pair of strong, muscular arms, the way his outlined shoulder blades moved as his hands rubbed his neck and hair, the straight back which gave Soap a perfect and ready posture, and the firm line of the hips that hinted a strong abdomen.

Just as his eyes trailed lower, the mist blocked out the view of Soap's arse.

At that moment, Price realized what he was doing. Slowly, he turned back to his own shower, feeling uncomfortable with himself, having caught himself staring at _Soap. _Despite the awkwardness, knowing that the younger man was naked and exactly behind him, only four feet between them, raised a rather excited feeling in the older man.

Soap was hot, he had to admit. It didn't really escape him, the quality of Soap's good looks and great skills. Price always wanted a piece of him, though he refrained the feeling in fear of how Soap would respond, but he did receive more than a few hints that the younger captain was also interested, yet neither made a move.

Now, here they were, in a room where just the two of them were there and where nobody was ever likely to enter, completely bare and only a painfully small distance between them, and Soap was just…ready for the taking.

When images started to flood his mind, Price shook his head and breathed to keep the feeling under control. Realizing he hadn't used any kind of hygenic product so far in his bath, he reached out for a bar of soap…

"Um, Soap?" Price glanced over his shoulder.

When the younger captain hummed inquiringly, he continued, with a small smirk falling upon his lips. "We're all out of soap."

Soap (perhaps reluctantly) looked over his shoulder, his face sporting a smirk of irritated amusement. "Seriously, Price? Why not we go to a sale one day, I'll make a good deal of fun out of your name."

"I'm dead serious," Price allowed the suppressed smirk to fully show on his face. "Who's in charge of the supplies around here?"

"Riley," Soap muttered. Throwing a quick glance back to the porcelain sticking out from the wall, he learned that the bar of soap which was usually there was also missing. He sighed, "I knew that numpty couldn't handle our money well. For all I know, he must've blown it all off on the food."

"I'm not messing around—we really are all out of soap," Price chuckled, earning a great deal of delight from the irony of his friend's name.

Soap grunted and turned back to his own shower. "I can't do anything about it, then."

MacTavish closed his eyes and let the water hit his face, running down onto his eyes and down his face, taking away all the dirt as the water dripped off his chin. He craned his neck to the side and permitted the water to seep down his body, unaware of the minutes as they flew by, having entertained himself with riled thoughts about Ghost…and about Price.

He tried to avoid looking at his captain since he found out it was Price in the showers, but having the older man tease him about the callsign, Soap couldn't help but throw Price a small glare. He also couldn't help but notice the large opportunity presented before him in their current situation. However, Soap was a bit fearful of initiating anything, so he proceeded to occupy himself with mental notes of reprimanding Ghost later on.

It was then two arms wrapped around his waist, snapping Soap out of his thoughts. He looked down, noticing the faint bluish-green colour of veins on those strong forearms, and he managed a quick, nervouse gulp before a chest pressed against his back. A strong jaw with a full beard rested against his shoulder, tickling him a bit, but that was nothing compared to the shivers caused by a quick kiss to the neck.

Price's lips brushed pleasantly against his ear, his breath hot against his skin, his dreamy British voice low and husky. "You know, I'm not _completely _out of Soap…"

The way Price chose and said his words had all of Soap's blood rushing south pretty fast, but he was paralyzed when the captain nibbled on his ear. Price's teeth only gently sunk into Soap's skin, treating it like a soft chewing gum, before licking his earlobe. As a response, Soap shuddered and received a deep, exhilarating chuckle from the older man.

Suddenly, he was turned around and lightly pressed against the wall, out of the running water's path. The shower rained down on Price, now that he took Soap's position underneath the tap, and that the younger man was backed up against the concrete. Soap noticed that gentle, lustful look in Price's eyes, and that look alone quickly sent Soap into full arousal.

"P-Price?" How he hated the tremor in his usually-confident voice.

Ignoring the inquiry, Price trailed his thumb from Soap's red-tinted cheeks, only to have them absorb into a deeper shade, and then lower to his neck, gently ghosting over the collarbone, and then down to his well-built chest, circling his hard nipples, occasionally chuckling when he overheard Soap curse underneath his breath at the painfully slow process.

Finally, Price reached his abdomen and tracked his thumb around the abs, as though outlining them, all the while mantaining his eye contact with Soap, the smug smirk on his face getting wider with each moment. Price leaned in and grazed against Soap's neck, planting a soft kiss.

Soap's heart pounded against his ribs. When Price leaned in, he sucked his breath in and bit his bottom lip just as the older man held his wrists. The pleasant scratch of his unshaven face against his sensitive skin only increased his arousal, and the damp heat that he felt when Price exhaled into his neck sent jolts up Soap's body.

Price chuckled softly, having noticed his tenseness, and proceeded with planting kisses around his neck and chest, trailing and teasing with his lips, occasionally receiving startled jerks from Soap.

The older man's hands wandered down Soap's back and reached his waist, furtively crawling lower as he started bit gently into one of the sensitive spots on the younger man's neck that he discovered through the teasing kisses.

"P-Price!" Soap stuttered out, his voice somehow lost due to the pleasure building up because of Price's nibbling and groping. His hands moved suddenly and he was about to say something—but all that vanished, and turned out into a moan as Price grazed his knee against Soap's hard arousal.

"Oh, somebody's excited," Price whispered into Soap's ear, chuckling when the younger man cursed sofly, and locked their lips in a kiss. Without hesitance, the younger man returned the contact, permitting access freely when Price snaked his tongue through, tasting each other underneath the numb feeling of water washing down their skins.

Soap broke off the kiss and gasped sharply when Price grazed his knee against him again. His head fell back and he breathed heavily, allowing the faint droplets of water to fall against his face, silently wishing he had the strength to punch Price as the older man smirked.

It was then Price added a little extra force into pushing Soap into the wall, sandwiching the younger man between the concrete and his own hard body. With that under control, he slid his hand down Soap's waist, over his ass (which earned a startled gasp) and under his thigh, lifting his leg up and hooking it over Price's hip.

Soap bit the insides of his cheek when he felt Price hardness slightly ghost around his. Oh, he knew what was going to happen.

Price grinded against him, just to let Soap know he was just as hard as the younger man was, and chuckled when Soap moaned out loud in pleasure. To hear Soap whimper like that was extremely gratifying, and he repeated his action, which was made easy through the slickness caused by the still-running showers.

"You sure look like you're enjoying this," Price smirked as Soap leaned forward, his face in Price's neck, since the intimate contact had rendered him weak in the knees.

Soap really wanted to punch him in the face. As if his embarrassing whine of pleasure and mortifyingly hard groin weren't making it obvious enough.

When Price rubbed against him again, Soap suppressed his moan into a deep, desperate groan in his throat. His eyes were shut tight and his jaw was taut. "Mmph! Stop doing that!"

"What, this?" Price teased, grinding in twice as hard. The extra force this time round forced a moan twice as loud from Soap, and a small gasp from Price, who was receiving extreme gratification from their contact.

"You might want to be careful about those moans, Soap," Price stared into the younger man's cloudy eyes, his lips curved upwards into a smirk. "Anybody might wonder what all the noise is about, and that door isn't locked."

"I can't stand this, Price," Soap groaned, restless, as he threw his head back. "I hate your teasing, this agonizingly slow heating-up process. I know you're getting off by tormenting me with this slow shite you're doing, but…"

Suddenly, Price unexpectedly dropped to his knees and wrapped a hand around the base of Soap's groin, an amused expression on his face when the younger captain held his breath at the sudden change of position.

Soap watched, his vision rather blurry from lust and the mist. He shuddered as Price stroked a hand up and down his length, taking his time each round, it was obvious Price really enjoyed Soap's response to the slow treatment.

Just as he was about to complain, Price kissed the tip and rolled a pink tongue over the head, forcing all of his grumbling into an incoherent "Fuck!"

Then, Price took Soap into his mouth and throat, gently bringing him deeper each moment. The wet heat that surrounded him elicited soft whimpers, sharp curses and deep grumbles from Soap, who dug his fingers into Price's hair and guided him down his length.

"Fuck, Price…" Soap moaned, another hand reaching up and running through his wet Mohawk. "You really have a velvet throat…"

A few seconds after Soap's nearly incoherent mutter, Price removed him from his mouth and stood back up, much to Soap's disappointment. However, when the older captain told him to get on his knees and hands, he complied without protest, and glanced over his shoulder as Price settled down behind him.

"I hope you could keep your voice down, _Soap,_" Price chuckled, slowly pushing him inside of Soap. The younger man muffled a curse and groaned, his head falling forward and elbows trembling as he felt Price push deeper inside of him.

The water hitting his back felt numb now that he had been underneath the shower for quite a while. All of his senses were focused on Price as he steadily began to pick up his pace, thrusting forward and sending jolts of pleasure mixed with pain that made Soap shudder and unintelligibly curse.

"F-Faster…" Soap begged, his arms and knees feeling sore from the doggie-syle position. Despite the slight ache, he pushed back in an attempt to have the older man deeper inside him.

Price smirked and removed himself from Soap, allowing him to turn around and lie on his back. Price took his position on top of him, and stared down hungrily at Soap—who was out of breath and lavishly hard, stimulated by the feeling of Price's powerful body on top of his own.

Soap wrapped his legs around Price's strong hips, and was about to say something, but lost all ability to speak when Price snapped his hips forward.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, what's up with the water bill?" Ghost sighed, exasperated, slapping a few bills onto the counter. "Some wanker on this base has been using up a big amount of water and now the amount to pay is much larger than usual!"<p>

Soap and Price, who were the only two present in the room at that time, exchanged glances.

"Maybe you should've bought some soap," Price replied nonchalantly, glancing back down at his book. "Then, maybe, whoever was using the showers didn't have to use so much water to feel clean."

There was some silence from the masked man, who stared at his two superiors' with an arched brow.

From the lack of answer, Soap knew that Ghost was quickly putting the puzzle pieces together, and muttered something about important paperwork to do, leaving the room to avoid any further suspicion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I was thinking of working on a bunch of other smut fics, like Frost/Sandman (they're a neglected yet popular couple) and Makarov/Allen (I gotta admit a smut involving them is pretty fcking hot) xD_

_Leave a review~_


End file.
